


漂亮废物

by 74lingcc



Series: 废物达米安（not have end）（一个坑） [1]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Other, 他脑子坏掉了所以被欺负, 但是他成功反抗了, 达米安是个小废物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 达米安是个小废物





	漂亮废物

漂亮废物

（含有猥亵描写）

布鲁斯与塔利亚都是美貌的人，达米安自然也会好看，他在不臭着脸的时候是好看的，比较像母亲的阴柔，杀人教育导致他残酷阴森，总是挤不出那种大众观念的阳刚之气，因为他太小了，哪里都圆润，哪里都没长大，脖子纤细，手腕易折，脚也被包裹得秀气，看着就是漂亮小孩。  
如今这位漂亮小孩在韦恩宅当废物，他被报复药坏了脑子，有点傻，不再是罗宾的达米安被送去了学校，他反应迟钝，说话断断续续，可是还是那样坏脾气又喜欢骂人，急起来看着有点可怕，可他真的做不出什么。  
是的，布鲁斯害怕他伤害他的同学，达米安的四肢被镶入了机器，使得他的关节没有力气。  
所以这个小废物在学校就被欺负，他的柜子被倒垃圾，桌子里的书被乱画乱划，比他高大的同学把他推来推去，可达米安就是不哭，这个小废物被捏着脸，那些孩子知道他漂亮。  
“你当女孩子吧，低能儿。”  
他们把他的裤子脱掉强制他穿上裙子，迪克在老师通知过来后把这个气呼呼的小朋友牵回了家，他穿着裙子跟他被弄碎的裤子被扔去体育室，那些坏学生门锁上了门只为给达米安教训，因为他的舌头总是毒辣，正常人不会允许低能儿辱骂他们。  
两个小时后老师终于发现不对劲，他们是在操场的角落找到达米安，他正在被新来的园丁猥亵。  
现在，迪克需要去询问达米安发生什么，因为老师只是提供了一个概括的事件，警察已经把罪犯带走，迪克需要知道达米安留下了什么创伤。  
“达米安…”  
小孩子一副气炸了的样子，但是就是没有害怕跟恐惧，迪克觉得很伤心。  
“你感觉怎样了…”  
“恶心！”  
达米安很难说出完整的句子。  
“恶心的人！恶心透了！”  
他气呼呼的握着拳头想要挥舞，可是没有什么力气，所以他只能掀开他现在竟然还在穿着的可笑裙子，给迪克看，因为他说不出来，他想表达就是这个裙子的问题，他没有穿内裤，大腿以及小鸟那里是肿胀状态，成人的手印在那个地方显得恶心极了。  
迪克把达米安掀起的裙子轻缓的拉下去，他看到了，他真的很生气，可是他现在只能抱着达米安让他感到安全，如今的达米安听不懂他复杂的安慰，这个小孩的生命总被愤怒指导。在迪克不断的低声哀叹下他终于安静下来了。

“太恶心了，我要杀了他。”

达米安说，这似乎就是他的安静源头。他以血液浇灌愤怒，所以他总对死亡以及别人的痛苦不尊重，这点问题没想到在他疯了之后还会体现。

迪克更伤心了。


End file.
